


Strong Enough

by pook



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 09:55:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15555186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pook/pseuds/pook
Summary: Kathryn has a very happy birthday.





	Strong Enough

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elem (elem44)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elem44/gifts).



> Rated – NC17. This is a birthday gift to my friend, Elem. I hope you have a great day.
> 
> For Elem – Happy 45th Birthday! This is a little gift for you, mate. I hope you have a terrific day and have Barossa red/white or both on me.

Kathryn stepped onto the flight deck of the Delta Flyer, carrying a cup of coffee in one hand and three PADDs in the other.

‘Thank god it’s nearly over,’ Tom thought as soon as the coffee aroma wafted through the flight deck. Janeway’s appearance meant their mission was nearly over because the captain always liked to see her ship from Space. She wanted to see her graceful lines as the ship came into view. Tom found it hard to hold back a yawn after saying very little other than the hourly navigation checks for six hours. He was tired and a little bored. His boredom was because Tuvok was at Ops and the Flyer was on autopilot so he had nothing much to do. Tom had tried to start conversations but soon realized making small talk with a Vulcan was virtually impossible. Eventually he gave up and thought of everything from B’Elanna, what he was going to give the captain for her birthday to the new Captain Proton escapade.

Kathryn walked passed Tuvok. “Report.”

At the Operations console, Tuvok gave his report. “Aye, Captain. The heading is 012 mark 183, warp two. All systems are functioning within normal parameters. Long range scans are clear. We will rendezvous with Voyager in ten minutes.”

“Thank you, Tuvok.” Kathryn nodded as she sat down in the co-pilot’s seat to review the PADDs.

It had been a long week. Their mission was to negotiate passage through the Brengal Protectorate or it would’ve added another seven months to their journey to travel around their space. The Brengali weren’t exactly hostile but insisted that Voyager hold position surrounded by a fleet of their horribly be-weaponed black battle cruisers while two of these battle cruisers escorted the Delta Flyer to the nearest Brengali world. It had taken fourteen hours to get there. After five days of tough diplomacy and negotiations, they’d finally secured their passage through Brengali space and soon they’d be home. A collective sigh of relief was felt on the Flyer and on Voyager as an eternally thankful Chakotay reported the Brengali battle cruisers had left Voyager as soon as their commander had told him that Janeway’s mission had been successful.

Kathryn groaned as she began to review her summary of the first PADD. The Rite of Passage documents that allowed them to travel through their space had taken several hours to read and a few more to make any sense. The Rite was a dry, almost mind numbing tome, heavy with some of the most bureaucratic mumbo jumbo she’d read in ages but it had to be read to ensure there wasn’t a rule or regulation that if innocently broken would mean a breach of the Rite and the problems that would cause. The captain was satisfied that they would have no problems following the Rite.

The second PADD dealt with Trade agreement. They couldn’t negotiate for everything the ship required so the juggling of the supplies provided by the Brengali and the prioritising of maintenance and repair at the space dock they had arranged in two weeks time was a logistical nightmare. The captain was pleased that she’d found the best solution possible for the ship as a whole. B’Elanna and Engineering would be happy as usual, while the Science department would once again miss out. As a former Science officer, she wasn’t happy Sciences were missing out but that department was a relatively low priority when compared to Engineering or Life Support. The supplies would only go so far. Even in Federation space, the amount of supplies available never equalled what was required. Finding supplies and maintaining equipment occupied a large proportion of her time and although logistics was never her favourite subject at Command School or at the Academy, she was getting plenty of practice at it.

Finishing her coffee, Kathryn moved on to the final PADD, the latest weekly status report on Voyager. Kathryn was very pleased knowing that in two weeks time Voyager would be in its best condition since it had left DS9 after a near complete overhaul at a Brengali space dock. All the hard work and the sleepless nights by Tuvok and herself were going to pay off. She was tired but happy with the results.

A console beeped and Tuvok checked the panel. “Captain, Voyager is hailing us.”

“Tuvok, open a channel.” Kathryn waited until Tuvok nodded. “Delta Flyer to Voyager.”

_“Voyager to Delta Flyer, Chakotay here, Captain.”_

“Commander, we’re five minutes away.”

_“Shuttle bay doors are open. You’re cleared to land.”_

“See you soon. Janeway out.” Kathryn nodded to Tuvok to close the channel and then turned to Tom. “Okay, Tom. Take us in.”

“Aye, Captain.”

B’Elanna was pacing up and down, waiting not so patiently, much to Chakotay’s amusement. “B’Elanna! Stop. You’re making me dizzy.”

“Sorry.” B’Elanna stopped pacing but now started to pick nervously at her fingernails. It was the first time that she and Tom had been apart for an extended time.

“Here they come.” Chakotay pointed as Tom gracefully landed the Flyer in Voyager’s main shuttle bay. Chakotay knew exactly how B’Elanna felt. The only thing that stopped him pacing for the exact same reason as B’Elanna was his training and his position. He missed Kathryn more than he cared to admit.

After the shut down procedure, they collected their gear from the storage lockers.

Kathryn checked her chronometer. It was 2045 hours. “Gentlemen, there will be a briefing at 1100 hours tomorrow. Get some rest and I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Yes, Captain,” Tuvok and Tom replied together and then left the Flyer.

“Commander, Lieutenant.” Tuvok nodded to Chakotay and B’Elanna as he passed them. He was going straight to his quarters for several hours of intensive meditation. Tom Paris could be trying especially in close quarters.

With remarkable restraint, B’Elanna waited until Tom reached her before she gave him a quick kiss then pulled him into a warm embrace. She held him tightly for several seconds not wishing to let him go. “I missed you, Tom.”

“Me too. Come on, let’s go home.” Tom smiled and walked off arm in arm to their quarters.

Kathryn looked out of one of the Flyer’s ports to see Tom and B’Elanna hug as she packed the PADDs into her bag. Smiling, she was glad that they were happy together but part of her was envious of what they had. It had been far too long since someone greeted her like that after a mission.

Although it had taken a few years, Kathryn mused, before B’Elanna had let Tom into her life after she’d overcome her fears and Tom had began to sort out his life. It was only a few years ago, at her ‘memorial’ service when that matrix alien had tried to control her that she’d wished Tom and B’Elanna would stop sparring with each other to become friends. Over the years, that friendship had changed and now they were a couple. B’Elanna seemed happy and so did Engineering. That wasn’t to say that her chief engineer mellowed or let standards slip but so far there had been no problems. B’Elanna had been able to balance her personal life as well as her professional one. B’Elanna and Tom took a leap of faith and for them it had paid off. Kathryn wondered, could she?

Not wanting or willing to answer her own question, she looked out the port again. Kathryn saw Chakotay waiting patiently as he normally did when she returned from Away missions. She again tried to remember the last time someone hugged her like B’Elanna had Tom. Although not really a hug, the image that flashed in her mind was the plasma storm on New Earth and what happened after it. They were huddled under a table as the storm raged and as Chakotay had held her, she’d felt protected and safe. When he told his ‘Angry Warrior’ story, his beautiful story of his love, she’d realized she loved him too. They’d thought they had all the time in the world, only to have what had been developing naturally between them be snatched away by the return of Voyager.

All the wonderful emotions of those few weeks on New Earth mixed in with the utter despair when they returned to Voyager flooded back. Despite the Starfleet captain not wanting to be held, the woman, Kathryn did need to be held and loved. She slumped back down on the bench and tears threatened to well in her eyes. ‘God,’ she thought. ‘I thought I’d put it all behind me.’ The only thing she’d done was to bury her feelings under the weight of her responsibilities as captain and the daily grind of the Delta Quadrant. She understood everything so clearly now. She’d missed him, his friendship, his smile, his smell, and just talking to him about her day. She realized she still loved him more than life itself and she hoped he felt the same. Kathryn didn’t really know. They’d just avoided that particular topic for the good of the ship. They were best friends but it went deeper than that. Their friendship had developed out of necessity at first because of their positions then later it became something much more.

B’Elanna was able to be strong enough to take that leap of faith so why couldn’t Kathryn be that brave? She was a captain. Brave and determined was something that defined captains. This was one more challenge she would face using that same determination. Rubbing her eyes, she quickly composed herself. Hoisting her bag over her shoulder, she walked out of the Flyer determined to set things straight.

Chakotay watched his captain walk out of the Flyer. She looked tired. The command mask was firmly in place, mainly for the benefit of the ensign on duty, he thought. “Welcome back, Captain.”

Kathryn walked over to him. “Thank you, Commander.”

“Captain, allow me to take your bag.” He took her bag. “I’ll escort you to your quarters.”

“Thank you, Commander.”

As they made their way to deck three, they acknowledged the warm greetings from passing crewmembers.

At her quarters, Kathryn keyed in her entry code. “Please come in, Chakotay,” Kathryn said softly as she walked in.

Chakotay followed her in, stopping in the middle of the room. He watched her carefully as she dropped her bag on the floor next to her couch. When she turned around to face him, Chakotay could see her jaw muscles clenching. Concerned, he asked, “Are you all right?”

Kathryn stepped a pace closer to him and studied his handsome face as she tried to quash her lingering doubts.

Chakotay thought that she wanted to go through the reports before the briefing even though she looked tired and so he tried to change her mind. “Kathryn, you’re exhausted. I’ll go. We’ll meet tomorrow …”

Shaking her head and after a deep breath she stepped another pace toward him and gently laid her hand on his chest. “Please, don’t go.”

Chakotay felt the heat from her hand and it made his heart skip a beat. She hadn’t touched him like that for many years. He missed her touch. He just missed her. He could barely breathe such was the look on her face. There was softness and then a determination that he’d seen many times before.

With her decision made, Kathryn felt a weight lift from her shoulders. She decided she was strong enough to be weak in Chakotay’s arms. She was strong enough to show him her vulnerability, and not to hide behind the façade of strength. “Please hold me, Chakotay.”

In a blink of an eye, Chakotay wrapped his arms around Kathryn and held her tightly. His head rested on hers and he breathed in her scent. Closing his eyes, he revelled in just holding her again. He enjoyed the feel of her in his arms and the gentle press of her body against his. Her head rested on his chest, feeling his heartbeat, hearing him breathe. It felt right. Kathryn hugged him tighter, not wishing the moment to end.

Eventually, Chakotay felt her grip around him lessen and he pulled back a little to look into her eyes. She looked peaceful, as the tension disappeared. “Kathryn …”

“Hmmm …” Kathryn looked up at his dark eyes and studied those full lips. She’d missed kissing him and couldn’t resist pulling his head down to tenderly kiss him. Chakotay closed his eyes and was carried away on a wave of happiness. Their kiss deepened as Chakotay ran his hands softly over her back. Kathryn pressed her body even closer as her tongue explored his, teasing and tangling. As her own arousal increased, she could feel the heat from his growing hardness as their hips ground against each other.

Eventually, they pulled apart but they still held onto each other’s hips. Chakotay’s hand then came up and stroked her face. He looked at her eyes, looking for clues to what exactly she was thinking. He loved her so much that he didn’t want to make any mistakes. Chakotay saw a love as deep as his. He didn’t think that was possible.

Kathyrn’s finger traced his tattoo. “Chakotay, I’m not too late, am I?”

“No. For you, I would’ve waited forever.”

“I know. I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. I understood why.” Chakotay cupped her face, his thumb stroking her cheek. “I love you.”

Smiling, Kathryn was thankful. “I love you.”

“I know.” Chakotay smiled back, his heart filled with joy. All his dreams were coming true.

Kathryn gently took his hands and she began to walk backwards, leading him into her bedroom. She stopped by the side of her bed. No words were spoken as they slowly undressed each other. They stood still, gazing at each other until Chakotay’s tentative hands glided over thr soft skin of her arms and shoulders. Kathryn moaned as tingles spread all over her body. He slowly ran a finger in between the valley of her breasts, watching her reaction. Her eyes closed as she arched toward him, wanting more. He obliged by softly caressing her breasts. Kathryn groaned his name as his finger flicked her nipples.

In absolute Heaven and wanting to return the wonderful feeling, she reached to stroke his chest; her thumbs ran across his nipples. A finger continued its teasing of his nipple while her other hand snaked its way down along his taut stomach and through his coarse black hairs. Kathryn enjoyed his reaction as a fingernail ran along his penis and when she ran her finger around its sensitive swollen head, he sucked in a breath as his length jumped at her touch.

Suddenly all the years of want and desire overtook them. There would be another time for hours of slow lovemaking, Chakotay thought as he gathered her in his arms and laid her on the bed, kissing her passionately. Deeply. Thoroughly. Hands ran through hair and everywhere else, both gentle and demanding. Their kisses continued as their tongues danced and tangled and their hips ground against each other.

Kathryn rolled him over to straddle him. Her hair was a mess, breasts bobbed up and down, lips swollen, and face flushed with desire but to Chakotay, she was the most beautiful woman in the Universe. He loved the feel of her firm breasts and he loved her lusty moans as his fingers ran through her auburn curls and stroked her core. Kathryn smiled back, knowing he liked what he saw before she kissed him thoroughly again while her hands ran through his dark hair.

Sitting up, Kathryn’s hands took his and kneaded her breasts with them, gently squeezing them occasionally. Their hands moved slowly down her stomach and began to rub her mound. Her head fell back and she loudly groaned his name, over and over, as he stroked her wet centre. It was ecstasy. Passion. Desire. All flowed from her. She wanted him now, all of him. Kathryn needed him inside her. She looked into those dark orbs and it felt like they touched souls. Closing her eyes, she lifted her hips over him and slowly lowered herself over his length. When she could go no further, she stilled, opened her eyes again, and said from the heart, “I love you.”

Chakotay couldn’t take his eyes of her as she withdrew slowly and then plunged deeper, again and again, in an ever increasing pace. He held her hips as their thrusts became more powerful as their control slipped on a wave of pleasure. Her breathing became ragged and her inner muscles clenched around him as she felt him lengthen inside her. Their movements became fast and hard and soon sent her over the edge; her inner muscles gripped and pulsed, until he grunted her name and spilled his seed deep within her.

Kathryn collapsed on top of him. Chakotay gently ran his hands along the soft curves of her glistening body until her breathing quietened. He whispered her name and his love for her while he breathed in the soft scent of her hair mixed in with the musky scent of their lovemaking. Reluctant to move because they hadn’t wanted to lose their intimate connection, he eventually he slipped out of her core. Kathryn still made no attempt to move and would’ve been content to stay in his arms forever. Her hand stroked a small spot on his shoulder as she rested her cheek against his chest until sleep eventually took hold of them both.

* * *

_Beep beep._

“Captain Janeway, the time is 0615. Captain Janeway, the time is 0615,” the main computer’s female voice droned on a further two times, even louder.

“Damn!” Kathryn stirred. “Computer, reset alarm for 24 hours.”

“Alarm reset complete.”

She felt Chakotay snuggle in closer as he woke up. “Sorry about that, Chakotay.”

“Hmmm ….It’s okay.” Still sleepy, he slowly stroked her arm and from time to time, his fingers feathered her breast.

As much as she liked the wonderful feeling of his caresses, she had a meeting at 0700 with B’Elanna before her Bridge shift. She rolled over to face him and cupped his face. “Sorry, I have to go. I need a shower and some breakfast.” She kissed him tenderly and then walked over to the bathroom.

Sighing, Chakotay watched her put on a show for him as her hips swayed suggestively as she walked slowly over to the bathroom. When she reached the bathroom door, she turned around and smiled at him. “I love you.” She disappeared into the bathroom before he could reply in kind. He ran his hand over her side of the bed, still warm from her body. All the memories of the night before came back and he was gloriously happy. Too happy to sleep, he got up and dressed. He walked over to the replicator and ordered a tea and a cream bun.

A few minutes later, Kathryn emerged from her bedroom, every inch the professional Starfleet officer. She headed straight for the replicator for a coffee and a muffin before sitting down at her table next to Chakotay. They ate in comfortable silence.

Not wanting to get between his captain and her coffee, Chakotay waited until they’d finished and took her hand. “Kathryn, I almost forgot. Happy Birthday.” He leant over and kissed her softly.

“Thank you.” She smiled warmly.

“I was going to give you your present at your party tonight. I…”

“Please, you don’t have to get me anything.” She smiled then stood up and hugged him. “You’re the best present I’ve ever had.”

_Fin_


End file.
